Don't Ever Forget My Love For You
by Barros.Marina
Summary: 'stop looking at me like that, stop crying. You can't cry, not after what I've been through.'


**It's on shot timeeeee. And little couple angst. I own nothing but the plot it's self.**

* * *

"Get away from me' I said through gritted teeth as I packed the suitcase lying open on the bed. 'Demi, think clearly please' 'Think clearly, THINK CLEARY' I screamed, 'your really going to tell me to think clearly, was I not the one that found your kissing her.' Tears streaming down my face, I had all this anger, and I was finally letting it out.

'Demi, I was drunk, please don't leave, it meant nothing 'he said grabbing on to my arm ' don't ever fucking touch me', I said pushing him away from me, walking into the bathroom, gathering my toiletries. 'Demi, where you going to go? You know I'm the only one you have' he said with a grim smirk on his face. 'Last time I check I had friends' I said walking away.

'STOP! Just stop' I said, causing him to jump. Every time I put an item of clothing he took it out. 'Just stop Demi, stay you can't leave me, please I need you' I saw the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. I look down at my suitcase for a second then looked back at him; I couldn't stay, not after what happened. I loved him there was no denying that. Two years of being together apparently meant nothing to him.

'I can't stay, not after what you did' looking at him, it hurt me seeing him cry, but I've spent to many night crying over him, karma was a bitch.

'Demi…' 'I'm leaving, there's nothing you can say about that.' I zipped up my suitcase and pulled it off the bed while dragging it to the door. 'Demi please, please baby I'm begging you, give me another chance' he said grabbing onto my shoulders pulling me back. 'I need space, just give me space that's all I ask' I said reaching for the doorknob.

'Demi, please', 'stop looking at me like that, stop crying. You can't cry, not after what I've been through.'

'Demi, I'm aloud to feel how I want. You can tell me how to fucking feel. I can cry if I want to.' I saw the anger in his eyes. 'Don't fucking raise your voice at me' I said turning around face him, walking him into the living room. I was on a rant and it wasn't going to end pretty.

'Demi listen to when I speak to you, I didn't kiss her she kissed me. Why would I do that to you?' 'Oh don't give me that bullshit' 'Demi shut the fuck up. Stop interrupting me; I'm trying to tell you something 'him screaming in my face, his breathing heavy. 'Fuck you, fuck you' I said my own breath heavy and almost labored. 'don't tell me- I cut him off, I cut him off with my hand smacking across his face, leaving red hand print on his cheek.

'You stupid bitch' he said cornering me into the wall. 'Do something about you dick' I said with no fear. 'Watch me' he said smirking. And I watched him, has his hands came up to my face, and his lips against mine.

His lips moved more and more urgently against mine, my hand snake around his neck playing with the little hairs at the back of his neck, his hands made their way to my waist, holding me securely in place. His tongue made his way in my mouth, fighting and rubbing against mine, his mouth tasting him a mixture of mint gum and coffee. It was a taste I was so familiar with, it was a taste I loved. 'Baby' he mumbled under his breath, while dragging me into the bedroom, slowly unbuttoning my shirt and I kicked the door open with the back of my foot.

'Demi' he mumbled into my neck as I unclasped my bra. I felt him leaving a mark on my neck; it was just another mark he was leaving. 'Oh my god' I moaned, he was hitting my special spot on my neck. 'Shh baby, get ready for a night full of screaming' he mumbles into my neck, even though his head and lips were on my neck I could just see him smirking.

'How was that?' he said with a cocky smile. We were lying in bed with me in his arms 'you cocky son of a bitch' I said letting out a giggle as well. 'Come on Demi; isn't angry, hot sex the best? 'Yes Hun, angry, hot sex is the best?' I said while leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

'I'm sorry baby, I really am. You know I love you, you know what I did wasn't on purpose' he said intertwining our fingers together, even though we were all sweaty and sticky I couldn't as for a better place to be, I never felt so safe. 'I know that know, but you don't know how bad it hurt babe, I spent nights crying'

'So you forgive me now?' giving me the cutest puppy dog pout, 'don't do that, you know it get me every time' I said kissing his cheek.

'I love you more then anything baby' he said smiling the biggest smile and kissing me on the lips over and over again. 'Stop it' I said giggling. 'Don't ever forget my love for you ok baby? I love you' he said seriously. 'I love you Joe, and I'll never forget it', and I kissed me prince, and we all lived happily ever after, for now.

* * *

**Hello, my fellow readers, how are we? Reviews make me smile :)**

**Twitter: IHeartDjDanga**

**Youtube: MizzJesseSquared**

**: i'm working on it, i've been distracted by the new story i'm working on! ;)**


End file.
